


“In Which a Prisoner Prepares to Take Desperate Measures to Earn His Release”

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, with a lot of air quotes around it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Anonymous asked: "Sandy kidnapping Pitch"
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Kudos: 24
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	“In Which a Prisoner Prepares to Take Desperate Measures to Earn His Release”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/11/2014.

_Pitch, you’re not even pretending_ , Sandy signs crossly.

“I’m acting perfectly realistically,” Pitch protests, sprawling across gold sheets. “You’re just not a very good kidnapper. Oh no, I’ve been taken from my terrible hole in the ground for a bright, beautiful room with a big warm bed where a gorgeous star attends to all my needs. How awful.”

Sandy folds his arms and frowns. _Not all your needs_.

A slow and deadly smile grows on Pitch’s face. “I’m sure as a dastardly kidnapper you’ll soon be taking advantage of how quickly my Stockholm Syndrome has set in.”

_Shouldn’t you be worried about neglecting your duties?_

“You’re not even trying to stop me from working from here—oh all right.” He sits up on the bed, scooting back towards the headboard. “Sandy,” he says, his voice low and frightened, “You have to let me go. Think of the balance. I know I seem cruel to you Guardians, but the world needs me. Please, let me go before it’s too late.”

_I think not_ , Sandy signs with an imperious look.

Pitch nearly growls and starts to lean forward before settling back against the headboard. “ _Please_ , Sandy,” he says, and then, as if it’s a terrifying idea that’s never occurred to him, “I’ll do _anything_.”

_Anything?_

_Keep that look on your face and I’ll do anything **twice**_ , Pitch thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #you're both terrible#don't act like you don't like to beg Pitch


End file.
